Kingdom of Vonrim
The dwarven kingdom of Vonrim is currently the only dwarven kingdom known to exist in the entirety of Énelya with its roots stretching to the aftermath of the Splitting of the Races. Although the Vonrimian mountain dwarves are eager to trade, they are quite superstitious and wary of outsiders. They largely stick to themselves outside of trading activities, although the humans of El Sherdan have gained their trust after their shared victory in the Second Demon War. In contrast, the gray elves of Náraleth have been losing their trust because of their betrayal. This has only strengthened the bond between Vonrim and El Sherdan, as both are preparing for the worst and looking for a more active military alliance. Because Vonrim is one of the great southern kingdoms, along with Náraleth, Renünion and El Sherdan, they have played a major part in southern history. It is said that they once had a more active role in influencing other kingdoms, but they have since faded from this role. However, one can still trust that the dwarves of Vonrim will ride for war when the time comes, as the Second Demon War has shown. Outside of this, Vonrim is one of the more active members of southern trade, as their refined metals, weapons and armour are highly sought after by other nations. As Vonrimian lands are not very fit for traditional farming and the dwarves are known for having a taste for foreign delicacies, food and drinks are the main imports that they prefer to trade for in large quantities, which they get from Antar, Brecie and El Sherdan. As the most important activity for Vonrimian dwarves is mining and smithing, the Miner's Guild is one the largest and most powerful organizations in the kingdom. Their professionalism and economic might is well-known throughout Énelya and they have also looked into expanding their activities to lands outside of Vonrim, interested in discovering new and long-lost metals and ores. They were also the ones to originally invent gunpowder before the Second Demon War and it has been refined ever since. Aside from metallurgy, the Vonrimians are also known for their military prowess. The Shieldbearers of Mithos are a highly trained body of elite warriors, feared for their impassable armours and shields. Their members are also used as the personal guard of the king. Along with the Miner's Guild, the Shieldbearers of Mithos are tasked with preserving and researching runesmithing, an ancient way of infusing items with powerful runic enchantments. Another military group called the Vonrimian Mountaineers are tasked with roaming the high mountain ranges surrounding the Vonrimian border, seeking out and eliminating perceived threats to the kingdom. Although Vonrim has been staying in the shadows for long, they have begun to show their heads again after their diplomatic endeavors with El Sherdan. However, some also fear that El Sherdan may be using the dwarves as a shield against Náraleth and is also manipulating the dwarves to act against the elves should there ever be any confrontation. Whatever their true stance is, history shows that Vonrim is not the one to attack and can make decisions of their own. Others hope that this new alliance between humans and dwarves may lead back to the times of the golden age, with elves also included in this alliance. Alas, times change and the kingdom of Vonrim will certainly be hard to convince into anything. Vonrim is also currently fighting with many internal enemies, including ratfolk, goblins and ever-increasing numbers of deep dwarves. It may be that Vonrim itself will be seeking aid against these foes. Category:South Category:Southern kingdoms